Extreme Rules 2015
|} '5) Divas Battle Royal:' 'Extreme Rules 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Eden is with Naomi. Naomi is confident about leaving with the Divas Title tonight. Naomi says she doesn't like Eden's attitude and is tired of everyone else. She's not going to regret was she does to Summer or any other Diva tonight.' 'Backstage, Triple H is on the phone when Cesaro, Kidd and Natalya show up. Triple hangs up and welcomes the champions he wanted to see tonight. Cesaro wonders why they are with Triple H when they need to get ready for their match. Triple H says he wanted to discuss their match, as tonight they will defend their titles against The Motor City Machine Guns, The Lucha Dragons and The Ascension. Natalya says that isn't fair when Triple H should have given them at least a two weeks notice. Triple H says he is the boss and he can do anything he wants. Triple H wishes them good luck and leaves as Cesaro and Kidd discuss strategy with Natalya.' We go to commercial. 'After the match, Cody Rhodes picks up Goldust again but Dusty stops him. The Ascension comes out from nowhere and attacks Dusty Rhodes. They connect with the Fall of Man as Cody Rhodes watches. He picks up Goldust and connects with Cross Rhodes. Cody poses in the corner as The Ascension leave the ring.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is in the social media lounge with fan questions for Kane but he's not interested in any of them after he gets asked if he's still relevant. Kane says he's too busy for tweets and doesn't have time to be disrespected by Tom or the fans. Kane takes off his mic and storms off.' 'Backstage, Triple H is in his office when Bad News Barrett comes in. He asks why he isn't on the card and why Daniel Bryan is unable to compete. Triple H reminds Barrett that he will get his title shot but not tonight and Bryan is injured but he will return to action. Barrett says he should be named the new Intercontinental Champion. Triple H tells Bad News Barrett to wait and while he does, he will face Neville this Tuesday on Rivalries. Barrett says Neville will take the Bullhammer destined for Bryan.' End of Pre-Show. 'Extreme Rules 2015 Main Show:' '1) During the match, Ambrose runs the ropes and dives out but Harper blocks him. Ambrose comes back with a huge clothesline and starts beating Harper up the ramp with a kendo stick. Ambrose beats Harper into the backstage area and keeps control, throwing him into pallets and production cases. They fight through the backstage set area and Ambrose throws a big pipe at Harper's head. Harper gets into a SUV and tries to start it but Ambrose leaps in and attacks him. Ambrose gets shoved out but jumps back in through the window. Harper speeds away with Ambrose's legs hanging out of the window. We go back to the announcers and they say the match is still going on as there are no counts outs.' 'Backstage, Triple is pacing back and forth. He tells Kane to go find Ambrose and Harper. Seth Rollins comes in and Triple H tells them to get on the same page because they can't afford for anything to go wrong tonight. He tells them to stop being childish and start being professional. Rollins agrees but wonder why Kane thre him into a Roman Reigns spear on SmackDown. Kane says he was protecting Rollins and they argue. Triple H says Rollins has a point and Kane has been spending a lot of time proving he's the man he used to be. Triple H doesn't want to regret making Kane the Gatekeeper. Fans start chanting "boring". Kane says he understands how important his role is and will do what is best for business. He walks off.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Sheamus is shocked. He argues with the referee and yells at the timekeeper. Sheamus finally comes back in the ring as fans chant "pucker up" and Ziggler unties his trunks. Sheamus goes to leave the ring and fans boo. He comes back in and Zigger says this was all his idea. Sheamus stalls some more but finally drops to one knee and gets ready. He stands up again and is not ready to kiss Dolph's arse. Sheamus drops back to his knees but hits a low blow on Ziggler instead. He follows up with a Brogue Kick as fans boo. Sheamus smiles as the referee checks on Ziggler. Sheamus takes the mic and says he wasn't going to kiss Ziggler's arse, especially in this town. Sheamus says he promised the world Ziggler would kiss his arse and he doesn't disappoint. Sheamus rubs his arse in Ziggler's face and leaves him laying. Sheamus leaves to his music playing as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, Shelley pushes Cesaro off the ladder and goes to grab the Titles but Cody Rhodes comes in and pulls his leg. Cody connects with Cross Rhodes on a ladder and wakes up Konnor. Kidd climbs the ladder but Rhodes pulls him down as well and connects with a beautiful kick from the top rope. Konnor climbs the ladder and retrieves the WWE Tag Team Titles for the win.' '3) After the match, Cody, Konnor and Viktor celebrate in the ring as Sabin, Kalisto and Sin Cara look on from outside of the ring.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Sheamus when the black SUV pulls up behind the interview set and Harper gets dumped out. Ambrose and Harper brawl through the back and to the arena as fans cheer. Harper stumbles to the stage and Ambrose comes out of nowhere to continue the brawl. They come to the ring and Harper goes down after a clothesline. A referee is out now. Harper and Ambrose both go looking under the ring for weapons. They fill the ring with steel chair. They meet in the ring and go at it. Harper blocks Dirty Deeds and powerbombs Ambrose onto a chair for a 2 count. Fans chant for tables but Harper piles chairs on top of Ambrose. Harper goes up to the top but Ambrose busts through the chairs and sends Harper to the mat. Ambrose hits Dirty Deeds on top of the chairs for the win.' '4) After the match, Cena celebrates and grabs the title. He stands over Rusev and holds the title high as an American flag drops down over the ring.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Roman Reigns. He says he's proved you can knock him down but you can't keep him down. Reigns says no matter what, he will be the last man standing tonight.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Andersen is warming up with CM Punk when Lars comes in. Andersen smiles and leaves and Punk goes to do the same but Lars stops him. Lars says tonight they need to work as a team and Punk asks why he is saying that considering his track record is not exactly the best. Lars apologises to Punk but says tonight they are going to war and he wants to be victorious. Punk smiles and leaves as Lars looks on.' 'Backstage, Rusev is yelling at Lana but we can't understand what he's saying. He storms off and she's crying. She walks into The Authority's office and shuts the door.' '6) Before the match, Axel grabs a microphone and says it's time to reveal their Tag Team Partner...Lars. He attacks Andersen from behind as Oshujax and Axel focus on CM Punk.' '6) During the match, Andersen tries to come back and connects with a steel chair to the head of Oshujax. Cody Rhodes, Konnor and Viktor come out and attack Andersen as the fans boo. Cody connects with another kick from the top rope to CM Punk who was trying to come back in the ring. Axel returns to the ring and orders them to hold Andersen by the arms. Lars sets up two tables in the stage and they drag Andersen up the ramp. He tries to fight back and throws Konnor out of the ramp and slams Viktor's head into the steel steps that were set up near the stage. Oshujax recovers and spears CM Punk through the barricade near the ring. Lars trades fists with Andersen but gets attacked from behind by Cody Rhodes. Cody connects with Cross Rhodes as Konnor and Viktor recover. They set Andersen up and connect with a double powerbomb through the tables. In the ring, Oshujax picks Punk and connects with his finisher, for the cover and the win as the fans boo. ' '6) After the match, Axel looks on confused and tells him why he decided to finish off the match. Oshujax grunts and leaves as the other Superstars look on. We go to replays as the medical staff check on Andersen and Punk.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Randy Orton and Kane walk up on each other. Orton reminds Kane they used to do battle together and says Kane traded his mask in for a suit. Orton says he knows who the real Kane is and walks off.' 'Backstage, Byron Saxton is with Rusev and Lana. Lana reveals that the Rusev vs. Cena feud will end at WWE Payback in an "I Quit" match.' '7) After the match, we get replays as Reigns climbs back in the ring to celebrate.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Bo Dallas comes out and appears to be praising Chicago but turns on the crowd and rips them. This leads to Ryback coming out to shut him up. Bo cuts Ryback off but ends up taking a Meathook clothesline and Shellshocked to a big pop. Ryback celebrates as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Eden is with Oshujax. She asks if we saw the end of The Industry and the beginning of something new. Oshujax says he doesn't know what the hell happened out there but whatever it was...he does not want to be apart of it. Axel and Rhodes attack him from behind as Lars, Konnor and Viktor join him. They send him to the wall and slam his head several times against the monitor in the interview area. Lars says he is right but assuming he is not apart of it...he does not belong in the future. Konnor and Viktor connect with the Fall of Man as Lars and the other taunt Oshujax.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Kane gets up and slams the cage door into both Rollins and Orton. Kane snaps and takes off his jacket and tie. J&J Security yell at him but he goes inside the cage. Kane grabs J&J for a double chokeslam to a big pop. Kane looks to be going after Rollins but he grabs Orton by the throat instead. Kane chokeslams Orton. Rollins goes for the cage door but Kane pulls him back and chokeslams him also. Kane picks Rollins up and places him on top of Orton but Orton kicks out at 2. Kane goes a Tombstone on Orton but it's countered. Orton drops Kane with a RKO. Rollins comes from behind and hits a RKO on Orton. Rollins crawls out of the cage for the win.' '8) After the match, the announcers argue about the RKO being banned for just Orton or for both of them. We go to replays and come back to Rollins celebrating ringside with the WWE Title. Kane and Orton are still down in the ring. Extreme Rules goes off the air with Rollins holding his title in the air.' End of the Main Show.